The Dream World
by DarienSpeyer
Summary: The Dream World is a story from the mind of Darien and Leon Speyer. They've created an unforgettable story about the conflict of good vs. evil (it may seem cliche, but it's anything but.) using creative story telling to create a crossover using several different fandoms and mashing them into one giant story. This story will give characters that WERE popular a lot more development.


Narrator - "Behold, this story without a name. Within it is recounted as a yet unfinished tale. If your heart and soul would be drawn to its contents... open the book, and unfurl its aged parchment. In that case, allow us to spin for you a yarn... A tale spanning the history of the book. The story of a never-ending chain of battles... raging ceaselessy since creation itself, before even the days of the kingdoms. Even as these warriors created kingdoms, and settled into prosperity... hell burns the fires of conflict, and hatred spreads its steely grip. during this catastrophy, two warriors faced one another, and continued their fight..."

We cut to the two warriors: Steven Spielberg: one of the greatest filmmakers of all time and 1st of the 4 protectors, the most powerful guardians of all, and M. Night Shyamalan: lord of the 5 corners of the Pentagram, beings with absolutly NO good inside their hearts, locked in epic battle at an unknown Roman Colluseum look-alike place.

"Dinosaur forest!" Spielberg said as he innerlocked his hands together to rise up these spiky Dinosaur tails that swriled like trees to create a fortress.

"Arise, my almighty pet." Shyamalan said as he summoned his 60 foot tall wolf predator combined with a vemoness snake.

"Now's my chance to summon upon the True Chinese Dragon to disable its movement..." Spielberg thought to himself as he positioned his hands in a medatation type way before the dragon made of stone with fire glowing cracks and sword-like scales all over charged towards the ferocious beast, wrapping itself around it's body and biting it in the neck. Just right before Shyamalan launched himself into the tailed fortress to face his old enemy. Spielberg prepares using a missle-shaped backpack allowing him to summon any bladed weapon at will, while Shyamalan clashes in with only a grim looking scythe and a large bulky double axe, except twice as powerful.

"I deal death with my dance into a moment like this!" Shyamalan chuckled."

"Shyamalan! Why? Our Dream World must no longer suffer your pain!" Spielberg said as they kept slashing each other away until the fortress caught on fire.

As his pet started to break free of the dragon, Shyamalan leaped onto it's back as he ordered "ATTACK!" The beast then launched a giant ender-themed phantom sphearical ball out it's mouth before Spielberg infused himself inside a 40 foot tall colored stone made, cubish muscled, spiked Hulk-like body with a shark head to grab the sphear and throw it back causing a shockwave across the area. After that, the preadator-like beast began to glow purple along with two large glowing historical blades for hands. one red the other, blue.

"You combined your pet with the upgrade spell?!" Spielberg stated in shock.

"I'd say we're both plenty warmed-up, wouldn't you?" Shyamalan commented.

"Indeed..."

"Prepare to fight!" they shouted as they both faced-off.

Each giving off brutal punches around their bodies as Spielberg thought to himself "You just wont back down. I must know who's stronger!" Continuing their brutal fight 'til Spielberg grabbed the beast's tail, swung around, and slammed it down like a whip.

Shyamalan smiled "Come on, you idiot! Entertain me MORE!"

"You leave me no choice. You WILL regret this next level. This is TRUE power!" Spielberg replied as he slammed his palms to the ground to rise up an egyptian hyrogliphic type sphinx, much bigger than Shyamalan's pet, with multiple rock-hard arms on it's back rising below him.

"SHYAMALAN!" Spielberg shouted as his giant summon began to attack.

"SPIELBERG!" Shyamalan shouted as his giant pet began to attack.

Their arms and blades repeatedly punched like crazy as if they had too much rocket fuel. Their powers were too easily matched. Gritting both their teeth Spielberg and Shyamalan jumped from their large beings, charging at each other with their final blow.

CLASH!

Narrator - "The Battle will never end. But still, the warriors keep up the fight. They fight for what they believe in to follow their own true path."


End file.
